Multi-participant digital experiences may take many forms. For example, some video games, such as massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) may allow users in many different locations to participate in a shared experience in which each user assumes different roles in the game.
Other multiplayer virtual reality experiences, such as augmented reality experiences, may allow users to join together in a mixed reality environment. As these virtual reality environments may be based on a pre-configured virtual environment, such experiences may be limited to users in a same physical location that is complementary to the virtual environment.